Way Back Into Love
by duchaness
Summary: Is it possible for one song to realize someone's true feelings for another person? Sam/Rachel Friendship. Couples: FINCHEL, Slight mentions of Fuinn.


**Hey peeps!**

**I'm back!**

**This story happens around "Silly Love Songs" with a huge twist. ONE-SHOT. But can be more if i had many reviews:)**

**NOTE: The bolded parts indicates a man singing while the italic is for female. Bold and Italic are the both ones.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

"Ok guys! Pair up!" Mr Schue ordered. He was talking about doing a duet on the most romantic song ever. Rachel's eyes wandered to Finn, who was biting his lip, unsure what to do. What is she gonna say to him, anyways? "Hey Finn, i know that we're going in a rough patch and i still love you. Wanna pair up with me?" No. that won't work.

_Great. _ She thought. A love song? Was Mr Schue kidding? Love songs made her sick. For now, of course. Great, now she doesn't know who to pair up with.

Can it be Mercedes? Nah. Mercedes doesn't even like to give a crap about love songs. Maybe Brittany? Nuh-uh. Brittany will probably suggesting some wackier ideas. Santana? Hell to the no. She can't even stand her. Tina? No. She's probably paired already to Mike. Noah? Maybe. But he's _way_ to busy flirting with Lauren, who was scowling at his flirtatious remarks. Artie? Already paired with Brittany. Quinn? No way. It'll be the death of her singing with her _ex- boyfriend's _ex- girlfriend.

_Wait._

Sam. Rachel doesn't really know if she can pair up with Sam. Yes, he was a Ken-type boy where every girl's dream fantasy belongs to. But will it be right?. Rachel looked at Finn, who was now happily talking to Quinn. There are rumors circling around the school that they were back together again, much to Rachel's dismay. Really? _Quinn? _ Rachel always though Finn was a lovable guy who was too much cute to be ignored. But she never actually thought he was dumb enough to go back in the arms of Barbie. It's just not fair. Rachel _just kissed_ Puck and she was honest to him. While Quinn _slept_ with Puck and lied to him. Can't he look at the difference?

_Well, too late now, Rachel. You made already made a stupid move._ Said the voice inside her head.

Rachel took a glance to Sam, who was sitting on the corner looking glum and flustered. So she took the opportunity to ask him.

"Hi," Rachel said to him. Sam looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, Rachel," Was his response.

"Um, i was thinking, that, you know, .." Her eyes went back to Finn and Quinn, and looked at Sam afterwards, "Wanna pair up with me for the duets? I have no one to pair-up." She said slowly as she bent her head down and sat right next to him.

"Sure, that would be great." Sam said. His eyes were locked to Quinn. "It's dissapointing, right?"

Rachel looked at him with a confused face. What was he babbling about?

"I'm sorry, What?"

"Them." He pointed to Finn and Quinn.

"Yes." was the only thing she said. Sam looked at her with an awe.

"Don't worry. You will get over him." He said with a assuringly look on his face. "But still, you two are cute together. I'm still a Finchel fan, you know."

"Why, thank you, Sam. That's probably the best advice i ever received since the break-up." Rachel said, grinning at him. Of all the people she known, Sam was the first one to compliment her and made her feel much better.

Then the bell rang. "I gotta go now. See you on lunch," He said as he went to grab his bag from the side of his chair and walked out from the choir room. Rachel just smiled and also grabbed her bag and went out.

She didn't noticed the last confused and jealous look she got from Finn upon leaving the choir room.

~Finchel~

Finn dashed to his locker to get his book for the next class. He just didn't get it. Why was Rachel talking to Sam? And why was Rachel looking at him at the way she looked at Finn every time he compliments her and talks to her?

Life is just not fair.

"Finn," He heard a voice calling him. He looked at his sides and found out it was Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn." He said as Quinn approached him, she handed him a sheet of paper, it was a song.

The song was Faithfully.

Crap, Crap, Crap. Of all the songs in this world, why did she need to pick Faithfully? That song was never for him and Quinn, it was for him and Rachel. That was the first song they sang after he proclaimed his love for her. _It's just not right._

"I decided we do Faithfully for the duets. It's very romantic. It's perfect for you and me," Quinn said, smiling like a fool. She knew that it was Finn and Rachel's song. Of course, since Finn is with her now, it will be _their_ song, right?

Finn's face fell and suddenly he though for a minute. Rachel is his ex-girlfriend. Not her girlfriend. He must not care for her anymore.

And he's totally lying.

He still cares for her, of course, Whenever she's not staring at Quinn, he usually stares at Rachel. Everything about her was lovable. Her hair, Her smell, Her clothes, Her voice...It was very _Rachel Berry._

He took a deep breath and stared at Quinn. " Sure, we'll do it."

~Finchel~

Rachel was on a empty classroom, doing her art project that she forgot to do. She never thought art was hard.

They were assigned to make a Valentines Pop-up Card. Of course, she knew that it was coming. It was Valentine's, right? The day where lovers and couples date, kiss, and reunite.

Why was she hurting this way?

Finn broke her heart by pieces. It started fro mthe top to bottom. Why can't he forgive her? It was just one mistake. One stupid mistake. It's not like she raped Puck or something.

She picked up the red paper and began to fold it to cut it on a form of heart. She cut it slowly and carefully, starting from the top to bottom. After cutting, she looked at the heart. It was not perfect, but still, it was a heart. She glued the heart to the middle of the card and put a gold star on it.

Maybe Sam was right. She definitely need to move on. She can't hold Finn forever. She looked at the heart and frowned. People said that the heart was the most important organ of all, yet, it can easily break and ache.

"Having fun making a card?" A voice came from the corner. She turned around and gave Sam a smile.

"Not really, Art is freakin' hard." She chuckled and he joined her.

He laughed and sat down with her. "To whom are you going to give the card?"

It was one question she can't answer.

"I don't really know,I haven't really decided. Maybe my dads?" She replied as she took the card from the floor. "Or maybe Finn,"

Sam paused for a second and patted her back. "I suggest that idea will be a waste. Better give it to your dads,"

Rachel gave him a re-assuringly look and grinned at him. She took a crayon from a box and wrote a line to his face unexpectedly and ran around the room.

"Hey!" Sam chuckled and took a crayon, too. He chased her around the room. Their laughs were unstoppable. So when he finally cornered her from the side, he grabbed her arm and carried her up on a bridal style.

"Sam, Put me down!" Rachel's giggles were loud and sweet as she pleaded Sam to put her down.

"No way. You must do what i say first," He dared her.

Rachel giggled so hard. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

He smirked and said "Scream "I'm over to Finn Hudson!"

Rachel's eyes widened and opened her mouth to scream. "I'M TOTALLY OVER TO FINN HUDSON!" Sam laughed and put her down. They lie on the floor, panting and breathing hard.

"That was fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, yes it was." Was Sam's response.

Rachel chuckled. "Have you already decided what to sing for out duets?"

Sam faced her and smiled. "Yes,"

Because of their laughs and giggles, they didn't even saw Finn peeping from the window from the door, with a dissapointed look.

~Finchel~

Mr Schue entered the doors from the choir room and leaned against the piano, facing his Glee Club students. He placed his folders and papers to the piano.

"Okay, Who wants to show something for today?" He said to them. Almost of all the hands were raising.

"Finn and Quinn. The floor is yours," He said as he went to the corner and sat.

As Finn and Quinn went to the center, Rachel groaned loudly and keep giving Quinn one of her famous death stares.

Finn started to sing.

**Highway run into the midnight sun,**

**Wheels go round and round you're on my mind**

Well, that was unexpected.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,_

_Sending all my love along the wire _

This is stupid, Rachel thought. Faithfully? For God's sake! it was her and Finn's song! What were they thinking? _I need to control myself. I need to get over him. _She's gonna be strong. She ain't gonna cry anymore. A song will not make her cry.

_**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family,**_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me,**_

_**And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be**_

Finn and Quinn looked at each other. Quinn was giving her one of her biggest smiles, while Finn just sang, no emotions plastered on his face. Then Quinn hold his hands warmly and sang.

_Oh boy you stand by me_

Finn joined Quinn and sang the parts that Rachel was dreading to hear from their mouth.

_**I'm forever yours faithfully.**_

They stopped for a moment, smiled, and took a bow.

An applause came from the others. Though the song was romantic, it just somehow short and it didn't suit for Quinn. Her voice turned out nasally and it didn't fit the voice of Finn's.

Mr. Schue stood up and clapped. "That was a great song choice. Anybody here wants to answer who sang that song?"

Brittany raised her hand. Mr. Schue called her name. Brittany proudly stood up. "It's by Barney." The answer coming from Brittany resulted others rolling their eyes.

Mr. Schue smiled at the wittiness of Brittany. "No, actually it's from Journey," Then he looked at Quinn and Finn."But why didn't both of you finished it? It's unusually short,"

Quinn was the first one to open her mouth to speak. "Well, Mr. Schue, Finn here is very picky. He said he didn't want to finish the song,"

Mr. Schue's brows furrowed. It was easy to guess that he was flustered. He looked at the others and looked at Rachel, who was benting her head down, trying hard not to cry. Oh, he get it.

"You can sit down now," Mr. Schue said. Quinn and Finn linked hands and sat. "Who wants to go next?" As usual, Rachel's hand shot up. "Okay, Rachel and Sam. The floor is all yours."

Rachel smiled giddily and Sam smiled at her as they stood up. Quinn was glaring at Rachel while Finn was looking at Sam like he wants to eat him alive.

Rachel started to speak. "Good Evening, my fellow Glee Club members. I know that when we hear the word "love songs", many song will pop instantly from our head. It's either "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing," or "Hallelujah, I Love Her So" or many more. However, we chose something a bit different. This song didn't really topped all the music charts and it's not that popular, But it is very catchy and romantic. I hope all of you can relate."

The music from the piano started to play. A slow music yet romantic coming from the piano made the people from the room move their heads left to right slowly. Rachel looked at Sam and gave him one of her best and wide smiles.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Rachel looked for a moment at Sam after her verse was done.

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

Sam sang slowly and good. The words coming from his mouth is like he meant it. He walked towards her and hold her hand as they were about to sing together.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh**_

They were smiling at each other at they locked eyes. The Glee Clubbers were clapping their hands with a rhythm on it and sang some of the parts of the song. Sam and Rachel parted and Rachel began to took off her jacket and threw it as the melody goes fast.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Sam looked at Quinn and looked at . Then he threw Rachel a smirk.

**I've been looking for someone to she'd some light**

**Not somebody just to get me through the night**

**I could use some direction**

**And I'm open to your suggestions**.

Rachel and Sam moved forward facing together. They circled each other and smiled.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Rachel went to the corner away from Sam, and started to look glum. He locked eyes with Finn who locked eyes with her also.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

Rachel stopped for a minute and looked at Finn. Finn gave her a weak smile, And Rachel return that smile back. Then she went to Sam and they hold hands again as they sang together again.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

After the music from the piano stopped, The Glee Clubbers looked at them for a second. And then a loud clapped came from them. Even Finn was clapping but his look wasn't something to be happy about. Only Quinn, who remain seated, was scowling and mumbling something.

"You Go Girl!" Mercedes shouted.

"It's by Justin Bieber!" Brittany chirped as she clapped her hands.

Mr. Schue stood up and shook hands with the duet partners. "That's a very good song. I'll google it later,"

Rachel nodded and looked at Finn, who was looking glum from jealousy.

"Thank you, Mr Schue. Actually, it's for someone who i once loved," She explained loudly for the others to hear. She really hoped that _he_ would get her message. Finn's head looked up and stared at her.

"I just wanna say to that person, that i still love him. And i haven't completely moved on. But i can always to. And it might be too late for him to realize my feelings for him." Rachel clearly said and looked at Finn.

Finn's frown slowly became a smile. He already knew what to do to fix everything and make it the same as before.

**Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**I'm done! Read and Review if you want this story to continue, even if it's just one shot.**

**NOTE: The songs used are "Faithfully" by Journey and "Way Back Into Love" by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore/Haley Bennett.**


End file.
